Argent Heinkel
Argent Heinkel is a non-player character in Bravely Default. He is captain of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the Knight asterisk. He is voiced by Takaya Hashi in the Japanese version and Richard Epcar in the English version. D's Journal Sky Knight Captain A 42-year-old man from Hartschild. Named Argent Heinkel, he is holder of the knight asterisk, and head of the Eternian Sky Knights. A commander who is both ferocious and meticulous with detail, he excels at blitz attacks. *''Likes: Chivalry, bravery, liquor'' *''Dislikes: Etiquette, celery'' Appearance and Personality Heinkel is a 42-year-old man from Hartschild in the Eisenberg Region. He holds the knight asterisk, boasting a full plate armor, a chainmail hood, a white cape, a heavy shield and a great sword. He also has white hair flowing out in three directions from his hood, and light facial hair at the corners of his mouth. Heinkel is a wily commander, shown in both his tactics and his fighting style. He favors blitz attacks and is not afraid to go to the front lines himself. Both ferocious and meticulous with detail, he shows great prowess as a tactician and is a skilled fighter. Heinkel took an interest in Alternis Dim when he was young, and still treats him like a boy despite the latter's superior rank. Alternis looks up to him as a hero and states he owes him more than he can ever repay. Story Fifteen years prior, Heinkel was a captain of Braev Lee's personal guard and was both a rival of Nobutsuna Kamiizumi for glory on the field and commander of the Assault troops for the Orthodoxy's head temple with orders to halt all of the institution's functions and seize all of its forbidden tomes and assets. In his accounts written during this time, Heinkel had begun to suspect the shady behaviors of Qada, Erutus Profiteur, and Fiore DeRosa. Made leader of the Eternian Sky Knights, Heinkel is dispatched to the Kingdom of Caldisla with orders to intercept Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal. With the use of the Eschalot while setting base in Lontano Villa, the Sky Knights have a huge advantage over the Caldislan defenses until Agnès is joined by her traveling companions. While the party is fighting with the black mage Ominas Crowe, Heinkel launches a blitz attack on the capital, taking the king hostage while killing Owen and the guards single handed. Awaiting the wind vestal's party at Lontano Villa, Heinkel lures Agnès and her group onto the Eschalot to bring the women to Eternia while killing the youths, deciding not to spare Edea Lee after she questioned his honor. After a tough fight, Heinkel meets his end as Agnes's group gains the Eschalot. In the second world, hinting of Edea betraying the Duchy, Heinkel states he will teach her the resolve of a knight the hard way before falling in battle once more. In the third world, Heinkel reads orders from headquarters to the party saying the vestal must be found and kept safe, and that his objective was to protect her from the Orthodoxy's corruption, not to harm her. In the fourth world, he fights the party with his fellow Sky Knights Barras Lehr and Ominas Crowe. In the fifth world, he is first fought with the other sky knights officials at the Lontano Villa before retreating to the Central Command of Eternia where he fights again with the Swordmaster Kamiizumi, the white mage Holly and the ninja Konoe. Battle Heinkel is first fought in the intro of the game as part of the main quest and gives the Knight asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds as part of side quests. Gallery Etymology Argent means "silver" or "money" in French. Heinkel Flugzeugwerke was a German aircraft manufacturing company founded by and named after Ernst Heinkel. This fits with Heinkel leading the airships faction of the Eternian army. Some of the more famous Heinkel products includes the Heinkel HE-111 bomber used during the early years of World War II. Trivia *Heinkel shares his English voice actor with Gaius Van Baelsar from Final Fantasy XIV. *Heinkel is always shown without his shield outside of battle, despite always using it when he is fought. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Knights